<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Murdock on Defense by c_doves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784863">[PODFIC] Murdock on Defense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves'>c_doves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Reconciliation, Secret Identity, Secrets, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about we skip ahead to the part where you tell me why you’re drinking vodka in my apartment at two in the afternoon?”</p><p>“How about we skip ahead to the part where you finally tell us where you were for nearly two months?” Marci asks sweetly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock &amp; Marci Stahl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daredevil Kink Meme, Podfic Found!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Murdock on Defense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492802">Murdock on Defense</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaArthurPendragon/pseuds/BeaArthurPendragon">BeaArthurPendragon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I put a lot of effort into making podfics. Despite this, I usually feel like I'm not doing the author (in this case, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaArthurPendragon/pseuds/BeaArthurPendragon">BeaArthurPendragon</a>) justice. I wanted y'all to know that I am doing my best to treat these fics well and show that I value them. The self-depreciation I tend to do is more a reflection of the fact that I still feel pretty unskilled at the acting/editing process! </p><p>Anyway, I kiiiinda did voices in this one, which is Very Hard for me to pull off, so you should all know it was super daunting (and with a million re-do's) but fun and totally worth the ride ;) </p><p>Thanks for joining me ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Podfic of <strong>Murdock on Defense</strong><br/>
Fandom: Daredevil<br/>
MP3 on <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ncEP695n6rOp3ZdhA1kReOeqkAdMkK6o">GoogleDrive</a><br/>
File Size: 31 MB<br/>
Time: 31min</p><p> </p><p>My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.<br/>
Consider leaving feedback on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492802">original work</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaArthurPendragon/pseuds/BeaArthurPendragon">BeaArthurPendragon</a>...<br/>
who has also given blanket permission, which is awesome because some of my favs include<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563920">Penance for the Devil</a>, and<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998658">a Close Call in Hell's Kitchen</a>.<br/>
(Though I rarely post, so don't hold your breath) :P<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>